


My ATLA random fic snippets

by madmogs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmogs/pseuds/madmogs
Summary: A place to put any ATLA fic snippets I write (and not at all because I don't want to have to think up titles for them)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 10





	My ATLA random fic snippets

"So what you're saying," Sokka muttered, leaving it to interpretation whether he was talking to Teo or at him, "is that they logged a support request because they wanted the 'Submit' button moved five pixels to the right."

"Yup," Teo said helpfully.

"And Bato didn't kick it back to them as a complete waste of time because?"

"Money. Or so I'm told," Teo said cheerfully.

"I knew that. Great. Thanks." Not Teo's fault, but Koh's nonexistent tits was his job boring.

When Sokka started his first programming job he'd been all starry-eyed and shit. Solve problems! Build cool shit! Be paid well for the privilege! Yeaaaaah, not so much.

Instead he's here taking his lumps with a thousand semicoherent support tickets while he tries to prove that he's one of the non-idiot programmers in the hope that he'll eventually be elevated to actually building cool shit. Eventually.

"Hey, Teo," Toph called from behind them, "What's this about a new guy starting this afternoon?"

Toph is the worst. Sokka likes her, she's a cool kid, but she's also a software tester which makes her offically The Enemy. Especially since she has a near-supernatural ability where breaking other people's code is concerned, even given she has to do it using a screen reader with a crappy Russian accent. 

Apparently the crappy Russian accent is essential because it puts her in the right frame of mind to , as she puts it, fuck shit up. For everyone else it's hilarious to listen to for ... the first half hour. Toph is still alive and still employed mostly because she is  
a) a genius; and  
b) utterly terrifying.

Teo is apparently not in fact terrified of Toph. "You probably know more than I do. All I know is, he's called Zuko and we poached him from FireLabs."

"FireLabs, huh?" Sokka asked. Like, they're not Avatar Inc's main competitor or anything like that. Bigger budget, greater market share, shadier business practices. All round _the enemy_. "So he's going to be hot stuff then."

Toph punches him unerringly in the arm (apparently all those letters from HR about no touchy mean nothing to her, because hello, blind!) and cackles at him while he winces. "No fucking chance of that. He's gonna be working the _helpdesk_. No offence, Teo."

"None taken," Teo says, because he's an actual gentleman most of the time. "So long as you leave him alone long enough to figure out the job."

"No promises."

"I'll promise," Sokka says. "FireLabs can fuck themselves. This is probably some corporate espionage bullshit." And they really, really shat on Katara during her internship. Sokka's still got feelings about that.

"And he's like the CEO's kid."

"How do you know that, Toph?" Teo asks, even though he ought to know better.

"Didn't you know? Blind people have _super hearing_ ," Toph says, complete with air quotes. Who on earth taught Toph about air quotes? And why? "Seriously though, the wall between the ladies loo and the conference room is thinner than people think. I can't help it if people get their knickers in a twist while I'm taking a dump."

Nope, definitely not interacting with new helpdesk guy, then. "Yeah, i'd better get back to moving that button five pixels to the right then. I love my job."

"Sorry," Teo says. "I'll see if I can make the next support ticket a bit more thrilling."

"Let me guess, it's gonna be ten pixels next time."

"Um," someone says behind them. Sokka turns; Toph doesn't. "Hello, Zuko here."

Sokka narrows his eyes, taking in black hair and tawny eyes, (and a giant facial scar, what the hell?) with the kind of slim but strong build that you only get from being an athlete, rather than a gym bro. _Oh no,_ he realises, _he's hot._


End file.
